


Our First Kiss - 8

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowhere near enough David and Jan in the world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss - 8

Two unattached young men, in one appartment that was not their own. That was asking for trouble.

Nevada Tan became Panik and everyone found their own home sweet home. Except Jan. He'd stored most of his belongings at the place David and Timo owned while bunking at a different bandmembers place every week.   
Oddly enough, Jan most often stayed over at Juri's. He and David were just there, storing some of Jans belongings in the room Jan had claimed as his. But Juri wasn't there right now...

David flopped down on the bed. "Gott Jan, can't you just move in with Juri already!" David frowned. Jan looked at David. "Neh, you'd miss me too much." He grinned calmly. David chuckled softly. "You I'd miss you, it is good having you around. But Juri misses you more when you are over at our place. I know that for sure." Said David sweetly. Jans face took on a slightly upset quality. "Don't be like that David! I don't want to hear about it!" He said dismissively. David bit his bottomlip. He hadn't want to upset Jan. "Sorry Jan 't was not ment in that particular context. Juri also value's you as a friend." David mumbled.  
A silence fell while Jan affectionately arranged his vinyls in the chest Juri made for him. David nested on Jans bed, watching the DJ with a calm smile on his lips. He understood why Jan was so preciouse to Juri. "You are so adorable Jan." He cooed. Jans cheeks grew a slight pink. "Naww am I making you shy?" David said in a teasing tone. "Oh shut up." Jan grumbeled.

David was slowly drifiting asleep. The perfect occation for Jan to get some revenge on the guitarist for calling him adorable. He sat down beside David on the bed, looking down on him. Jan could hardly believe how comely David was, the older boy was simply too pretty to be true. With envy stinging his heart, Jan brushed some hair out of Davids effeminate face. Davids eyes fluttered open. "What is the matter Jan?" He slowly sat up.  
"I was just wondering if you'd like to make out!" Jan cooed with an impish grin. Of course this was a play to make David awkward. But Jan got the scare of his life when the black haired man responded with a calm smile and a nod. "Sure Jan, I'd like that. It's been a while since I had some decent snogging." He cooed. Jan silently cursed himself and realised there was no wat to back out, David would never let him.

David calmly pressed Jan into the sheets. "Are you regretting bringing me here Jan?" He purred, running his swift, nimble fingers over Jans chest. Jan caught Davids hand in his own. "There are things I regret more." He said, his voice calmer than his heart.  
Davids lips were soft and tender as they fell down on Jans. Almost automaticly, Jans hand slid up to cup the back to Davids skull, pressing the guitarist into a deeper kiss. Jan breathed sharply and David outed a cute moan. The sound slightly aroused Jan, causing the little DJ to trail his tongue over Davids lips. David moaned again, pressing himself tighter against Jan.

Panting, Jan pulled away. "Timo is one lucky bastard." He said to David. David smiled softly. "Who ever will get to date you is very lucky as well." He cooed.


End file.
